happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Work and No Belay
All Work and No Belay is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series created by YouTube user Yudhaikeledai. Plot Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy are climbing a mountain-Handy, of course, growling and hanging from the line. Cuddles and Toothy begin to sing as they climb. Soon, Lumpy gets a part of the mountain break off and everyone hangs from one hook. Suddenly, Handy looks down and falls off. He crashes into Flaky, who is on a ski lift, and they all fall down to Sniffles, who is opening a toolbox. Many other people then crash. Lumpy gets creeped out and tries to cut off the rest of the rope. Cuddles and Toothy try to get Lumpy not to, but Lumpy then cuts it completely. Cuddles and Toothy fall way down. Toothy's eyes, hanging from the optic nerve, fall out. Cuddles also falls down and hangs the ski lift and makes the ski lift gets pulled by Cuddles' weight and two generic tree friends flies away. Lumpy looks down at the remains of everyone, depressed at what he has done. Suddenly, the part of the mountain he is hanging from breaks off, and Lumpy holds out a sign that reads "Help?" and falls. Lumpy then rolls into a snowball and runs over Flippy. Lumpy continues to roll, until he runs over a sign and crashes into the screen. Moral "The higher you climb on the mountain, the harder the wind blows!" Deaths #Handy falls and splatters. #Flaky is crushed by Handy. #Sniffles is crushed by the remains of Handy and Flaky. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends (including Cheeks) crash while skiing. #Cuddles and Toothy fall from a large height. #Two Generic Tree Friends on the ski lift likely die when the ski lift is pulled by Cuddles' weight (debatable and not seen). #Lumpy's giant snowball runs over Flippy. #Lumpy crashes after being turned into a snowball (debatable). Injuries #If not killed, then the two generic tree friends are injured when the ski lift is pulled by Cuddles' weight. #If not killed, then Lumpy is injured when he crashes into the screen. Goofs *In the intro, when Lumpy is pulling the rope, the outline of his neck is longer going from his body's outline. *In the intro, even though the skis fall over Cuddles, his foot seems to overlap one of the skis. *When Cuddles and Toothy are singing, Lumpy is heard singing with them, however, his mouth is not moving. *When Lumpy holds up a "Help?" sign, the inside of the "P" is yellow rather than tan, what the rest of the sign is colored as. *At first, Lumpy looks like his knife was currently on the rope, as if he were trying to cut it. It zooms out, and however, he is getting ready to. Trivia #This episode has been featured on the official Happy Tree Friends website (in the Fan Fest section). #Lumpy's antlers don't change directions. #When Handy is about to fall, he yells "I'm about to die!" #The fourth wall is broken two times: ##Lumpy looks at the audience and holds up a "Help?" sign, just before falling to his demise. ##Lumpy crashes into the screen and the screen cracks. #This episode uses an unordinary intro compared to the other ones: ##Season 1: People come out of a bush and do a gester (such as a wave). ##Season 2: They are seen on a page with a background that is similiar to their color. ##Season 3: They are shown on an image doing something with a sentence that fits their character on the page. ##TV Season 1: A pop-up appears and the character does anything (ex. Cuddles skateboards over a log, Flippy salutes as a flag waves). ##Winter Break: Seen on an ornament. ##This one: Cuddles yells to Toothy to start the music, Toothy turns on the music, Handy gets mad and uses his mouth to make the camera go towards the viewer, Lumpy pulls a rope to make all the stuff come down, and Cuddles yells "Action!". #The music Cuddles and Toothy start to sing when they climb the mountain at the beginning is El Hambo. #Lumpy is responsible for every death in this episode. #This is from the same person who created Tools for Fools, When You Fish Upon A Star, and Russell's Swashbuckler Smoochie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Perfect Fanfics